imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Peacemakers
"These Peacemakers are just glorified rent-a-cops, if you ask me. Corporate mercenaries." -Blue on the Peacemakers, The Accidental Hero The 'Peacemakers '''were a private military group that worked for Jonas Smart. They investigated any signs of Rüstov Left-Behinds and Rüstov sympathizers during the days after the first invasion and even after the start of the events of the story. Description The Peacemakers were a private military formed by Jonas Smart soon after winning his first election and becoming the Circleman of Hightown. Like many cops, they made rounds on all boroughs of Empire City and took in any citizen that mentioned Rüstov, even if there wasn't much to suspect over. They were mostly famous during the first couple of years after the invasion, keeping an iron-fist rule over Machina to avoid a second Great Collaborator. While not necessarily corrupt, the Peacemakers were mostly seen as cold-heart officers for always investigating without a basis to their suspicious. There were rumors that they ran a secret prison for Smart for those they thought were the most dangerous Rüstov sympathizers and even held Rüstov Left-Behinds for experimentation. Tasks Like cops, the Peacemakers made round on the six boroughs that make Empire City, taking notes of those who talked about the Rüstov and arrested anyone they thought might sympathize. They were mostly focused on keeping an eye out on Machina with the help of Smart's inventions, such as the SmartCam. According to rumors, Peacemakers also ran a secret prison where they tortured anyone that they believed was a Rüstov sympathizer, especially on Mechas. The rumors also speak that they had Rüstov Left-Behinds with which they experimented to see if they could separate parasite from host and even find a weakness on the Rüstov to destroy them once and for all. History While not very long, the Peacemakers were formed by a young Jonas Smart soon after taking his place in the Inner Circle as the Circleman of Hightown. All Peacemakers were super heroes and worked for Smart blindly, equally heartless as they razed Machina with empty accusations as they arrested nearly every Mecha they saw, and even those who weren't, considering them sympathizers. Despite the constant vigilance, the Imagine Nation was too scared of the Rüstov to stop this reign of terror happening in their very homes. With this sort of abuse, the citizens developed a rumor that Smart had built a secret prison for Rüstov Left-Behinds and Rüstov sympathizers, a place in which Mechas and others were tortured for information about the parasite alien. It was never confirmed by anyone. After Jack's arrival, the Peacemakers were put on high alert, not just for Jack but for information on actual Rüstov Left-Behinds, which hadn't been seen some years prior to Jack's arrival to the Imagine Nation. Despite some of the Inner Circle being doubtful about Smart's calling that the Rüstov activity was increasing, it's confirmed when Jack, Allegra, and Skerren are attacked by Rüstov Left-Behinds at Wrekzaw Isle in one of their entrance exams. This put everyone on an edge as Wrekzaw Isle was seen as Revile's grave after the Legendary Sacrifice. The Peacemakers were once again on high alert, once again threatening Machina and going through nearly every home all over Empire City, mostly trying to either arrest or kill Jack. When Revile appears, they join the Inner Circle to fight their worst enemy, though a few did listen to Smart's orders and during the fight tried to kill Jack. After Jack defeats Revile, however, it opened the eyes of the citizens that Smart had them under a reign of fear for far too long, forcing him to shut down the Peacemakers and his SmartCams. Notable Members * Speedrazor * Cyberai (deceased) Trivia * Most of the Peacemakers turned into villains after the organization was put to an end, such as Speedrazor. * The secret prison was never confirmed, but it's assumed it was found in Gravenmurk Glen by Jack and his friends in the ''Secret War. * It's assumed that Lorem Ipsum, Smart's "daughter," was held in the secret when she began to disobey him, most likely tortured by the then active Peacemakers. Category:Organizations